


The Beard

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: After Sam saves you from some nuisance demons he comes to check on you that night. Deciding to spend some time together, eventually you find yourself getting distracted by the his beard. It wasn’t your intention, or Sam’s, but neither of you stop when things start heating up.





	The Beard

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic is for the Beard Kink square for my @spnkinkbingo card. Check out @scentsfromthebunker’s Sam scent for a next level fanfic experience ;)
> 
> Warnings: Episode 14x01 spoilers. Explicit language. Angst. Fluff. Smut. Oral (female receiving). Fingering. Unprotected sex.

 

 

 

 

  
  


His eyes met yours as he ducked into the bar- and by ducked, you meant ducked… the guy was too tall for the door. His head knocked the bell, alerting everyone to his entrance. Not that they needed alerting. He’d been expected by the demons who had you and Cas bound to the two chair placed in the middle of the room.

You were placed there for this exact moment. The moment when Sam came to your ‘rescue’. The demons hoped if he saw how many of them surround you it would coerce him into submission. That it would entice him into the chat they desperately wanted.

Desperate demons… they didn’t stand a chance against Sam Winchester.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the great... Sam Winchester,” Kipling- the demon who had tricked you and Cas- gestured to Sam.

Before Sam could get too far into the room, a demon stepped up to him. Without a word, Sam stopped and lifted his arms out to his side so the demon could pat him down. You watched with scrutiny, eyes glaring and following the demon’s every move.

Walking over to the bar, Kipling put his whiskey down. “I have heard so much about you. You are a damn legend, Sam. A- an icon.” The demon patting Sam down shoved him then, making you squirm in your seat. Kip didn’t react, however, still going on, “The shoulders! The hair! Mm-mm! You are my Beyoncé.”

Ignoring Kipling, Sam turned his gaze to you and Cas. “You two okay?” he asked, walking around the demon in charge, nearing your chairs.

“Of course they are. I don't damage the merchandise,” Kipling assured him.

“I'm more embarrassed than I am hurt,” Cas answered, none of you paying any mind to the black eyed pricks.

When Sam’s gaze landed solely on you, you shrugged. “Fists are better than bullets. I’ll be fine.”

Not responding with words, Sam gave you a tight nod before turning on his heels to address the elephant in the room… the demons.

“And you are?”

“Kipling. Uh, ‘Kip’ for short.”

“Cool. Kip. I'm here like you asked, so-”

Kipling cut him off suddenly, “Yeah, you're here, but not exactly as I asked. You see, I told you to come alone. But…”

A group of demons walked around the corner then, Jack and Maggie- one of the people from the apocalypse world- with them.

“Found them outside. They didn't even put up a fight,” one of the demons informed Kip.

Jack’s guilt and shame filled eyes locked onto the Winchester. “I'm sorry, Sam.”

One of the other demons punched the kid in the stomach, promptly shutting him up.

“Do that again and you won’t walk out of here,” you warned.

The demon that had punched Jack paused, head slowly turning to you. “That right?”

“Don’t test our patience!” Kipling exclaimed suddenly, glaring at his man. There was a pause before his head snapped around to look at Sam with a salesman smile. “It's fine. You... tried. But I'm gonna need a little bit more now, you know, not to... eat them.” Turning, he moved back to the bar and took a seat. “I-It's just, you know, late capitalism. You understand. So, Sam,” he lifted his drink, “let's make a deal.”

“You're looking to make a deal?” Sam asked.

“I'm a demon. That's how we do.” Kip shrugged. “Please.” He reached over to tap the stool beside him. “Sit.”

Sam didn’t move a muscle.

“No? Suit yourself, barbarian.”

“What do you want?”

“That is a very good question. What do I want? You know, I don't know if you're aware or not, Sam, but Hell's in a bit of a pickle, you know, with Crowley dead and Asmodeus Kentucky fried, which means-”

It was Sam’s turn to cut him off, “I don’t care.”

“Yes, you do. Or you will. You see, for the first time in a very long time, Hell is without a King. And that... that's just not right. So I-”

“So, you volunteer,” Sam filled in the blanks- it didn’t take a genius to figure out where this conversation was going.

“Exactly.”

“Why are you telling me all this?”

“Because I want to work with you, Sam, not against you.”

“And is that why you took Y/N and I hostage?” Cas questioned accusingly.

“It's exactly why you're still breathing,” Kip countered. “It gives me a chance to show Sam and friends that I can hurt them but choose not to. You see, I want the Crowley Deal. I give you information, a spot of help every now and again, and in return, you choose to turn a blind eye to the crossroads deals, the demon-on-demon violence, et cetera.”

“We never gave Crowley that deal,” Sam corrected.

“How exciting. Then I would be breaking new ground.”

“All right. You got some good lines, I'll give you that much. But you're no Crowley. I know that. And so do they.” Sam nodded to the other demons surround you all.

Kip looked around the room for a moment before pressing a hand to his chest. “Ouch!” He laughed. “Owie! I know that I'm not that ponce-y son of a bitch. You see, in life, I rode with Genghis Khan, and I burned half the world.” He slid of his stool. “So, please, do you think that I like prancing around like this? Please.”

Stepping up to Sam, he pressed a hard finger against his chest. “If I had it my way, I would eat your heart. But a King has an image to maintain. And I'm not afraid of you. But, they are.” He glanced at the other demons. “So, take the deal, Sam,” turning, he walked back to the bar, “before I stop trying to be Crowley and I show you who I really am.” Suddenly he turned back around, smiling once more. “So, what do you say, darling?” 

Eyes flicking around the room, Sam caught your gaze briefly...

“No,” he answered simply, turning back to the demon in charge.

“A-are you sure?” Kip asked, walking towards Sam again. “Because I know things... all sorts of things.”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded. “So do I.”

“Like?”

The door burst open then as Mary and Bobby broke in.

Everyone was suddenly fighting, bullets flying everywhere as the demons and humans fought. You were stuck, though, unable to do anything but watch as Sam turned to Kip, ready to dispose of the douche bag once and for all.

Struggling against your binds, clenching your fists and teeth, you tried to break yourself free. When Kip and Sam’s fight moved behind you, too far for you to see, panic began to set in.

“Sam!” you cried out. “Son of a bitch… Sam!”

Not too long after you heard the struggles behind you stop as someone gasped in shock.

“Sammy!?”

A pause followed your voice before someone else’s filled the room.

“Enough!”

_ Oh thank Chuck… he’s alive. He’s okay. _ You let out a relieved breath as the rest of the room fell silent and froze, all eyes turning to the man behind you.

“There will be no new King of Hell. Not today. Not ever. And if anybody wants the job, you can come through me. Understood?” he asked with a heavy breath. “So, what's it gonna be?”

Without hesitation, every demon left their vessel, getting the hell out of Dodge while they still could.

“That's what I thought.”

“Now will someone  _ please _ untie me?” you sighed.

“Uh, right, sorry.” Sam hurried over, no longer the big tough Winchester. Instead he was the sweet and kind Sam you knew. With quick fingers, he undid your ropes and freed you from your binds.

“Thank you.”

He smiled down at you, nodding. “You okay?”

“Will be once we get out of here.”

...

You hadn’t seen Sam since you’d returned back to the Bunker. After taking a much needed shower and eating whatever you could find that was quick and easy, you hid away in your room. Things were weird now that the place was so full of people. You still weren’t use to how crowded the bunker had become, so to deal with that you kept your distance.

It was almost midnight when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.”

A moment passed before the door opened a crack, just enough for Sam to duck his head inside. “Hey.”

This was a surprise… it had been weeks since he’d snuck into your room like this. Ever since Dean had… left…

“Hey.” You attempted a smile, though you knew it would have looked more sad than encouraging.

Stepping inside a little further, Sam leaned against the door and closed it behind him. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine… why?”

“You were captured by demons today, Y/N,” he reminded you.

You shrugged. “Wasn’t the first time, probably won’t be the last.”

“I hope it is,” he admitted.

This time when you smiled it wasn’t forced. “Thanks, by the way.”

He frowned, confused. “For what?”

“Saving me.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I’d do it again. I will do it again,” he assured you. “I’ll be there whenever you need me.”

Watching him, still smiling, you shifted on the bed and gave the spot beside you a gentle pat. He hesitated, staring at the spot with uncertainty.

“I don’t know…”

“Sam, you haven’t slept in days. You haven’t let yourself breathe. Please, just come sit with me. I’ll throw on Game of Thrones, and we can watch it until we fall asleep. Or, I’ll fall asleep and you can sneak out.”

Thinking about it for a moment he then hummed and nodded. Moving over to join you on the bed, he settled on top of your blankets and leaned against the pillows you weren’t using.

Just as you said you would, you pulled out your laptop and flicked on Game of Thrones. Considering you were both up to date, you decided to start from the very beginning. That way you could relive it all together. Three episodes in and you fell fast asleep.

...

The bed shifted, stirring you from your sleep. With a whimper, you cracked your eyes open only to find your room shrouded in darkness. The sheets had been lifted, allowing some of the chilled air to creep in and make you shiver.

Humming, you reached out. “Sam?”

Feeling your hand searching for him, he wrapped his fingers around your wrist and brought your hand to his face. You smiled once you felt the scratch of his beard under his palm.

“Go back to sleep,” Sam’s voice carried through the darkness as he settled in bed next to you.

“You’re staying.”

“I’m staying,” he repeated, leaning in to capture your lips with his.

It had been so long since you’d felt him like. Since you’d had a moment. Since his walls had been down far enough to let you in.

Lost in the feel of his lips against yours, his fingers still wrapped around your wrist, and your palm still resting against his rough beard, you moaned. Pushing in closer, your body begged for more. Not just more touch, but more of him.

You missed him.

“Y/N,” he sighed against your lips. “I don’t… I don’t know if I can.”

Hesitating, lips pausing mid kiss, after a second or so you nodded and pulled back, taking your hand away from his grasp. “It’s okay, Sam. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Just… let’s go to sleep.” Turning onto your other side, you waited and hoped he’d settle in behind and wrap his arms around you.

There wasn’t a word of a lie that passed your lips. If he didn’t want to be intimate with you right now, then you would let him have that. If he wasn’t ready to let someone in so soon after losing Dean, then you would give him time. You’d give him anything and everything he needed, because that’s what he deserved.

What you and Sam had wasn’t exactly romance, but it was companionship and it was special, and you cherished it. You cherished him.

“Don’t turn away from me,” he pleaded, grabbing and tugging on your hip. The hope in his voice broke your heart. “Please turn back. Please look at me.”

You complied and turned around to face him again. “Better?”

“Mmm.” He thought about it for a moment before asking, “Will you… will you hold me?”

Moments where Sam was vulnerable were rare. He was generally a little rougher in bed. He knew what he wanted and he took it. Having him take charge was always something you enjoyed. But, again, if he needed to step down for the moment, then you would step up for him.

“Okay.” You nodded, scooting closer to wrap your arm around him.

He hummed in the dark, leaning in to wrap his own arms around you. Snuggling in, he buried his face in your neck and breathed in. With your limbs intertwined, the two of you tried to get to some rest.

You couldn’t sleep.

The feel of his scratchy beard against your skin was too much. It was a sensation you hadn’t felt in forever, and it was sparking new feelings inside you. As much as those feelings were nice, you still tried burying them under layers of patience and understanding. You tried to bury them from Sam so as not to guilt trip him into anything he might not be ready for.

“You smell good,” he groaned, and your panties flooded. “Missed your smell.”

“Sam… we don’t have to,” you assured him.

But he persisted, burying his face in closer, breathing in deeper. “Fuck.”

Rolling the two of you over until you were on your back, he settled between your thighs as his hands gripped your waist and squeezed. You whimpered, causing him to quickly pull back.

“I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?”

You were shaking your head in an instant. “I’m okay. You’re okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Sam. Please.” You reached up for his shoulder and tried to pull him back down. “Please.”

Even in the darkness, you could see him quirk an eyebrow. “Please what?”

“Your beard… it feels good…” you admitted.

Time ticked by as the two of you fell silent, staring at each other, barely able to see. It was uncomfortable to say the least, but you didn’t want to risk making it worse by moving or speaking.

You weren’t sure if five seconds or five minutes had passed before Sam spoke up again.

“You like my beard? Why?”

“Umm…” Trying not to let him know how mortified you were, you tried to answer casually and pray he’d then drop the subject. “I like the scratch.”

“Does it feel good?” he asked, voice a little lower.

The moan that escaped your lips was unavoidable.

Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to your collarbone. “Let me show you how good it can get,” he whispered in your ear before he began to crawl down the bed.

“Oh God…” Your legs parted on instinct.

Fingers slid under the hem of your pyjama pants and began to tug them down. Sam was slow, gentle, dragging them down your legs to prolong the torture. By the time he was done with them, you were already panting.

Leaning in closer again, hidden under the sheets, he gave a teasing lick against your panties, brushing your clit. Your body jolted at the touch, and right before you recovered from the shock he pushed the offending material out of the way, used his fingers to spread you wide, and licked at your clit directly.

Out of reflex, you reached down and fisted his hair. Even though he was only teasing you, giving you a taste of what he could do, it was still so much. After no contact for so long, one flick of his tongue could send you over the edge.

The burn of his beard just made it better. As he got in closer, as he got a little rougher and more enthusiastic, you could feel the scratch of his beard against you. It as foreign, but it was welcome. Head thrown back, mouth parted on a moan you could hear over the pounding of your pulse, you tightened your grip on his hair and held him against you.

Sam took it in stride. In fact, he seemed to enjoy your desperation. Growling against your slit, he adjusted himself and slipped a hand between your thighs before pressing two fingers into you.

In barely any time at all you were biting your lip to keep yourself from crying out as a wave of pleasure washed over you.

He stayed down there a little longer, pumping his fingers and flicking his tongue against you, dragging out the orgasm. Just when you thought you couldn’t take anymore, he pulled back and gave you a much needed moment.

Crawling back up, Sam pressed a kiss to your jaw. “How was that?” he asked, grinning against you.

“Fuck.”

Grabbing his hair once more, you turned his head and pulled him closer before crashing his lips to yours.

The kiss was all teeth and tongues. You could taste yourself as he licked into your mouth. You moaned, melting, leaning in, wanting more of him and everything he had to give.

Shifting once more, Sam reached between your bodies again only this time it was to pull his sweats down. Once they were far enough he pulled out his cock and lined himself up with your still very sensitive pussy. Giving it a few strokes, he then wasted no more time and pushed into you.

There was no build up. No slow strokes and gentle love making. Sam started moving hard and fast right away, grunting and groaning against your lips. The kiss deepened as he rested his elbows on either side of your head, caging you in as his large body rocked over yours.

His fingers hadn’t done much to prepare you for the stretch of his cock, but the sting that came from his size was something you’d grown to love. Someone as big as Sam could try all day, but no matter how much he worked on a girl there was no preparing her for his length and girth.

“Sam,” you whimpered, pulling your lips away from a much needed breath.

He moaned, burying his face in your neck. “Forgot how good you feel. How good you sound.” Moving hard, the thrust against your cervix as if he was trying to fuck into your womb. The pressure of his cock so deep inside you was making you see stars.

Dragging your hands up his arms, you rested them at the back of his neck and gripped at his hair. Legs gliding up his waist, you wrapped yourself around him  and threw you head back as he fucked you into a second orgasm.

“Scream for me,” he told you, lips pressed against your ear. “Wanna hear you scream my name.” His hand snaked down under the sheets.

Applying some pressure on your stomach, he reach a little further with two fingers and flicked your clit.

Lips parting, you did as he said and screamed as you came, gushing around his cock.

Overcome by the feel of you squeezing him so tightly, Sam pushed in one last time and spilled inside you, grunting against your ear as he filled you with his seed.

A few moments pass where he just stayed hovering over you, breathing heavily in the crook of your neck. When you eventually moved you found your arms and legs just dropping to the bed. Sam was much the same.

With a groan he rolled over and dropped to the bed. Before you could settle in you spot, he was quick to pull you close and wrap his arm around you.

Peppering kisses on the top of your head, Sam gave a heavy but content sigh. “Fuck I needed that.”

“Hmmm.” Rolling so you were on your side and facing him, you nodded and smiled. “Me too.”

“But now I’m tired.”

You chuckled lightly, “Me too.” Letting your eyes drift, you snuggled into his chest. “Time for sleep.”

“That sounds amazing.” Pulling you closer, he hummed and settled in as well.

As you felt yourself begin to fall asleep once more you wondered for a brief moment if you would wake to an empty bed or not. Just as the thought began to plant a seed of doubt in your mind, however, Sam pressed another kiss to the top of your head.

Even though you both knew the option for him to leave was there, you got the feeling you didn’t have to worry about him pushing you away anymore. Things were still falling apart around you, but at least what you had with him was sound.

“Hey Sam?”

“Hmm. Yeah?”

“You should keep the beard.”

His chest rumbled as he laughed, squeezing you tighter and pressing one last kiss to your forehead.

**Bamby**


End file.
